Night Patrol
by EvilBewareWeHaveWaffles43
Summary: Raven and Robin go out on night patrols when they can't sleep, and it's usually a time where they talk about nearly everything. This patrol, however, takes an unusual turn. One-shot, Rob/Rae.


Hey guys. I haven't posted anything in forever but I felt inspired so here's a little RobRae one-shot. First one for this ship as I used to lean more towards BBRae (and still do). I might consider expanding it as a story or a series of one-shots if it's well received or I get more inspiration, but it's currently almost 5 in the morning sooo it stays as is for now. Enjoy!

* * *

Water left over from the day's rainfall and dirtied by the smog of Jump City dripped down from rain gutters into downspouts. The light hum of the city in the dead of night was a peaceful din set under the light of a nearly full moon. Lights were slightly blurred from the light dew in the air.

The two Titans out on patrol seemed more like owls than their namesakes what with their frequent patrols in the wee hours of the morning. Since they often found themselves unable to sleep, the two resident birds roamed the streets of the city, keeping an eye out for its citizens.

Raven crossed her arms and looked at her companion with a childlike indignant look in her eyes. "Fred and Velma should have totally been a thing Robin."

"I'm not so sure. Fred and Daphne sure seemed to click. Velma and Shaggy though, that didn't feel quite right." Robin shook his head.

The duo sat atop one of Raven's signature black energy disks and slowly glided a couple of meters above the city street.

Raven paused for a good and stared solemnly out into the distant downtown skyline. The mood change was tangible in the chilly fall air.

Robin decided to break the silence. "What is it Rave?"

Raven looked down at her hands and started fiddling with her thumbs. "I'm just worried."

"About?" Robin gently reached for her chin and tried to make eye contact. At this point the disk had come to a halt above a dimly lit street.

"Not being able to control what's inside of me. I mean I've defeated my father; there's no pending prophecy waiting for me to end the world. But I'm still half demon, half Trigon. I've learned to pretty much keep my powers in check when I allow myself to feel emotion, and I'm so grateful to all of you for helping me accomplish that," At this point Raven had to turn away; keeping the tears in had become to difficult. The tears quietly rolled down her face.

"Hey whoa whoa, it's okay. You're gonna be okay." Robin wrapped his arms around the weeping girl and held her tight, gently rubbing her straight purple locks with his hand.

"I'm afraid of what's inside of me. Terrified of it. Sometimes I dream of hurting people. Not just killing them in cold blood, but painfully torturing them. A part of me wants to hurt people. Not to conquer the world, not to destroy the world, just for the hell of hurting a living thing. Often my anger gets out of hand and I feel I'm losing control and it takes every single fiber of my being to not simply kill the person in front of me, ripping them apart cell by cell." Raven's speech was slurred and frantic.

"I'm a monster Dick. A terrible creature who shouldn't still be alive. I hate myself for wanting to hurt anyone but I can't help it." Raven clung to Robin as if her life depended on it and continued to sob.

"Raven, you are not a monster. You're a hero, an angel even, at least to me. You help save countless lives every day. You made your decision to do good with your abilities. You may have some terribly violent thoughts that surpass those most normal people sometimes come across, but that's because you're not normal. You're extraordinary." Raven lifted her head from Robin's shoulder and looked at him, rubbing the tears away from her eyes.

"You really think so?"

"Of course Raven. You're not a bad person for having these cravings. In fact, you're a magnificent person, because in spite of all the violence that runs through your mind, you manage to be one of the best, most benevolent and caring person I've ever met. Having such strong urges but also having the will, resolve, and desire to keep them under wraps and do good is such an admirable thing. You're a good person Raven, and a helluva strong one at that." Robin gave Raven a soft smile meant to ease her pain, and it did.

"Thank you so much Dick. I really needed to hear that." Raven's tears were drying and a small smile was starting to grace her face.

"If anything, thank you Rave for sharing this with me. It's an honor, honestly." Robin tucked a few loose purple strands behind her ear.

"You just know me better than anyone. There's still a lot you don't know, things you may never know. Either way, I feel like I can trust you; I can talk to you." Raven leaned back in a little closer. Robin's warmth was a nice shield from the cool air.

"I'll never be able to fully understand the scope of your struggles, but I'll always do my best to listen to you. I care too much about you to let you suffer alone."

Raven looked into the blue orbs hidden behind his mask. She slowly reached up to it and peeled it off. Robin let her.

The two stared into each others' eyes and saw nothing but warmth in them. They ever so slowly leaned into each other. Their lips met in a trepidatious first kiss, their hearts in their throats. They pulled away, staring at each other in slight awe.

"Robin, I-" The boy wonder didn't let her finish her sentence and pulled her in for another kiss, this time wrapping his arms firmly around her waist. Raven was taken by surprise but melted into it quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her hands through his hair. Their kisses found an ever increasing sense of urgency and it was a good while before either pulled away.

After the impromptu make out session, the two looked at each other sheepishly. Raven grabbed Robin's mask off her thigh and placed it back on his face.

Robin cleared his throat. "So, um wanna continue with the patrol?"

Raven had almost forgotten that they were floating above the city on the look for some criminals. "Shit, yeah." The disk once again was on the move.

"Soo, wanna grab some coffee after this?" Robin looked at his companion.

"Yeah, sounds good. As long as wherever we go has tea, too."

Robin put his hand over hers. She leaned into his shoulder.

"We should do this more often."

"We definitely should."


End file.
